When It Happens
by Arquellania
Summary: She never promised she was the right girl. But these moments are the ones that matter. Dan/Blair, Carter/Blair, Tripp/Blair.
1. She is Ice

**When It Happens**

**Part One: She is Ice (Dan)**

--

**Summary:** Her blood is cold, and he feels it; he's a dreamer, and he believes that one day, she'll melt.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl.

**AN:** I just decided to write this. I'm slowly losing interest in CB and I'm pushing towards AU ships – they're more fun to write at the moment. I'm not giving up on CB – I'll still be continuing my current fics about them. But AU moments - they're fun to create.

--

_Fill these spaces up with days._

_In my room, you can go; you can stay._

"Sleep" – Azure Ray

--

It happened to me.

She's like ice, pristine and gorgeous. Her eyes are dark, murky, and not the least bit transparent.

When she smiles, her eyes light up. Malicious intents are usually hidden in those smiles, but there is a genuine one every once in a while.

The first time her fingers trail up and down your arm, you shiver; she's cold-blooded and that makes her all the more appealing. Her lips are dark red, like they always are, and she whispers.

_Don't tell, okay?_

And you don't. She's prone to melting.

_Our little secret?_

A little secret. A flaw.

She stays frozen. Her touch stings; your warm blood is intense and every once in a while, she'll gasp.

The feelings are different. And she smiles. A genuine one.

_This is unexpected._

It is. But it's _right._

It's right in the moment.

Maybe later you'll have better judgment.

You try to tell her that she's _beautiful, perfect._ She puts her finger up to your lips and her mouth is set in a thin line.

_Don't talk, okay?_

And you don't. It hurts her.

_Just…stay._

It's the one thing that she allows you to do.

And you do it. She needs you.

She runs her fingers through your hair for just a moment, then pulls away and retreats into her shell again.

You don't ask why she's pulling away because you already know.

It's because of _him._

_I'm sorry._

She means it. You push her hair away from her face and her eyes darken.

_I can't sleep._

And suddenly, you can see the dark circles surrounding her eyes, the smudged eyeliner.

You can see the human in her.

You won't leave until she closes her eyes. They flutter for hours, weakening until she allows you to see her at her most vulnerable.

_Thank you._

And when she does finally fall into a slumber, you get ready to make your heroic exit.

She's not going to melt overnight.

You know that's never going to happen. You're not the right guy.

She never promised she was the right girl.

--

tbc


	2. She is the Night

**When It Happens**

**Part Two: She is the Night (Carter)**

**--**

**Summary:** They would never speak in daylight. But night is an entirely different question.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl.

**AN:** Well, this is the second part! I've been particularly interested in writing Carter/Blair lately – they would be such an interesting couple. I'm really glad I got a decent response to the first part of this fic, and I hope you enjoy this part just as much (even if I don't like it).

--

_Hush, baby; don't cry._

_Just get through this night; overcome._

_'Cause all that you are is broken inside._

_But they'll never know. (They'll never know.)_

"They'll Never Know" - Ross Copperman

--

It happened to me.

She smells like sex, something that you've never expected.

She sets her lips on the rim of her scotch glass, and sips slowly.

You never expected her to be a scotch person.

_Stranger things have happened._

She smirks as she says this to herself and you almost shudder at her engrossing touch.

She's different at night.

_Don't let me think about…anything._

It's a command, and you will obey.

After all, you're aware you're second best.

He's tainted her in ways you never could.

But it's not like you've ever explored her yourself.

Even if she'd never talk to you in the light of day, she's talking to you now.

And her lips are perfectly plump, enticing.

There is no trace of her lipstick on your neck, your mouth, other places you wouldn't dare speak of.

Her scent isn't left with you, and you breathe a sigh of relief.

But your clothes are wrinkled and your hair is destroyed.

It's a sign that it's the start of an amazing night.

But she only stares at you when it's all begun.

Not even a smirk.

_This is…_

You wish she wouldn't finish that sentence, because you know exactly how it ends.

_Good enough._

You never thought it would get past this night, but it's nice to dream.

But she shatters it all, cruel words snapping all fairytales in two.

She's in her own special world, and you're obviously not a part of it.

_Just enjoy tonight._

That's all the time you have.

In the morning, you'll be gone, and this night will be wiped away.

After all, she's not in love with you.

And once it's all said and done, she's more destroyed than she was before.

She slips her clothes on and crosses her arms tightly, trying to hide.

But you still see her. Her eyes widen, frightened at the intensity of _reality._

You reach out and try to touch her once more, make it all seem real, but she backs away.

Orange is slipping through the curtains and you wince at the image.

_I think you should leave._

You do. The night is over.

And the daylight burns.

--

tbc


	3. She is Glass

**When It Happens**

**Part Three: She is Glass (Tripp)**

**--**

**Summary:** It's not love. But it's a simple routine – to find a way to crack the porcelain that she's composed of.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl.

**AN:** This is the last part! I loved all the positive response to this fic – it's something that I've never done, but now that I see that people enjoyed it…I may write something like it again. This part is Tripp's, because the Vanderbilts are just made of awesome. It's awful that I find Tripp to be much more fascinating than Nate, even if we just saw all of five seconds of him. Enjoy!

--

_I never want to say goodbye_

_But girl, you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel._

"Lips of an Angel" - Hinder

--

It happened to me.

She smells like innocence, and you deduce that she knows exactly how to put up a façade.

She's learned well after all these years.

Her eyes are rimmed with red; she's been crying, but it's nothing a touch up in the bathroom wouldn't fix.

_Where is she?_

It's a harsh pelting of words into your ear.

_She_ happens to be your fiancée. Gorgeous, perfect.

But she's not _this girl._

So you give her a mischievous smile, one that tells her that your fiancée is nowhere to be found.

And she pulls you into the darkness, busting your rusted hinges.

It's a _routine_, and one that you enjoy.

_Don't speak._

And you don't. You never do.

She's thinner than she was last time, and your mind wanders.

You never allow yourself to make the conclusion that something's wrong.

You're not supposed to care, but you do.

This isn't about _feelings_. It's about escape.

You're running from all the yesterdays and tomorrows.

She's running from _right now_.

Dressed in black, red lips.

She held her head down during the eulogy and you're angry that he's broken her heart like this.

She hasn't mentioned his name all day, and somehow, you wonder if she ever will again.

But she's held her head up high, through the scary medical terms and the hopelessness.

In the end, she's left alone.

The porcelain slowly cracks.

You're simply there as a stand-in.

Everyone loves her, but she doesn't return the favor.

Only one man ever captured her heart.

And he's gone, turned to dust.

She's left behind to become everyone's _mistake_.

She's your little flaw, the girl that_'s _around to keep you from going insane.

You're around to be her _savior_.

Her momentary band-aid to keep the glass from breaking.

You're not the glue. You weren't meant to _always_ be there.

You don't stick around to watch her cry when it's over.

You don't mention her name and she never mentions yours.

And as you pour into her, she whispers.

It's _his name_, and she pushes you off and away from the disaster zone.

_I thought you were him._

And as her eyes enlarge and the tears spill, you wish you were.

You're not the glue.

So you have no choice but to walk away.

You won't watch the glass shatter.

--

fin


End file.
